1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to central vacuum systems and, more particularly, relates to a wall valve for a central vacuum system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally wall valves for central vacuum systems include an outwardly disposed valve cap that seals the central vacuum system at its valve location until the valve is connected to a hose or the like to be placed in an open, active condition. These valve caps are spring urged to closed position and have generally been pivoted on a vertically or horizontally extending axis so as to be capable of manual hinging away from the valve so that they can be opened for hose insertion. Such pivoting, however, is somewhat cumbersome, both, because the user must use both hands, one on the valve cap and one on the hose, and because the valve cap is, by spring urging, tending to swing towards closed position while the hose, or its coupling, is being inserted in a separate motion. It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a valve cap in a central vacuum system which provides for more easy insertion of the coupled hose.
Further, known wall valve configurations are sometimes difficult to mount to accommodate varying wall thicknesses and still allow unimpeded use of a connecting hose. It, therefore, also would be advantageous to provide a simplified and easily mounted wall valve configuration easily adjustable to a variety of wall thicknesses.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a central vacuum system wall valve with improved coupling to the hose.
Another object of this invention is to provide a valve cap for a wall valve that is cammed to open position by manipulation of the hose coupling.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cammable valve cap pivotably swingable to provide egress to a wall valve for connection of a hose or the like.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a cammable valve cap swingable on an axis parallel to an axis of a connecting hose to limit interference between them.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide a valve structure capable of accommodating different wall thicknesses so, e.g., its valve plate may operate satisfactorily.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an improved wall valve for use with a central vacuum system.